Etherial
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Angst Day. A DP/She-Ra crossover oneshot. Light years away from home, Danny reminisces on his life and how it has changed in the years since he was stranded on another planet thanks to Vlad. AU of my first ever DP fic.


**Danny Phantom: Ethereal**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or She-Ra. They belong to Butch Hartman and Mattel and Filmation.**

**Author's Notes: I am posting my Angst Day 3 fic early to avoid problems with the website on the 22th. This is an AU fic of my very first DP fanfic I ever did- **_**Ghosts of the Past.**_

**Danny**

I used to like looking up at the stars in the night sky; they filled me with awe and wonder. I used to see them in my hopes and dreams and fantasized about one day visiting them. However, looking at them now, I only see loneliness and despair.

I'm not sure how many years it's been since Vlad banished me to the cold depths of space. Clockwork used to tell me that time flows differently in other parts of space than it does on Earth. All I know is that three years have passed on the planet I'm on now.

I had been to see a sorceress and one of my many new friends, Castaspella, many times to ask if there was any way that a gateway back home could be opened but always she tells me that it's impossible as the "time and distances involved would be too great," those words form a pit in my stomach making me feel that so much time has passed on Earth that everything I knew is probably gone, the only positive is that I am no longer hated and Public Ghost Enemy #1.

Here, on Etheria, Danny Phantom is a hero and key figure of the resistance to oust Hordak from the land. The horrors I've witnessed this Hordak commit make Plasmius and even Dan seem like saints. He's tortured innocent people just for fun and enslave the population. His 'father', an evil god called Horde Prime sought out this world eons ago and ravaged it until there was nothing. Whole galaxies have been made into slaves thanks to him. I was even told that one of his servants kidnapped my closest friend from her family when she was just born.

I guess I'm lucky in that when Casta was unable to send me home I was able to find someone to adopt me. It was the Queen of Etheria, Angella, herself. She felt bad when she learned that I was stranded here and made me her son. I am now Prince Danny of Etheria, but I would give up all the fame and glory I have here just to see my real family once more and tell them how much I love them.

I would do anything just to see Sam and Tucker and talk to them. I want to tell Sam how much she meant to me and that I love her. If I had been bolder I would have told her long ago, but the words never came out of my mouth. Now I would never get to tell her those three words that make my heart ache or feel the joy of being complete.

I would even settle to see Mr. Lancer and tell him how much I appreciated his help when my grades were falling. I wonder what he would say about the classes I'm being tutored in now.

Every day, I have private lessons with Captain Bow and his friend Kowl on various subjects. Right now we are learning the history of Etheria and its sister world Eternia. It is a lot more interesting than Earth history, especially when my friend Adora fills in for him. She tells me of how her brother is on Eternia fighting an evil wizard named Skeletor (I give a chuckle at that name, it sounds like something from one of Tucker's sword and sorcery novels) who seeks to control the planet by gaining possession of an ancient castle.

I envy her sometimes, she is able to go visit her brother and family and be with them, while mine are probably dead for all I know. Once Vlad realized that I wasn't coming back, he probably killed dad, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker and married mom just as he always schemed to do. Knowing that evil little fruit loop, he probably made all the town forget my memory but I don't care all I want to do is to go home.

In my spare time, I indulge in my hobby of Astronomy charting distant stars and trade routes hoping to find a way back home. There has to be one, my fate could be not set stone I've been through so much to have it otherwise.

I walk out onto the balcony of the palace and once more peer through my telescope. My eye scans features of nearby moons and stars while my brain is busy trying to hatch a way back home. It has been the same for years and always ends the same way- hopelessness.

"Blast!" I hiss as I turn away from the scope trying fight back tears as I look at my books one last time and sigh in frustration knowing that I am stuck here. My eyes become fixed on the charts that I spent months and years plotting but they mean nothing to me now and tear them up in a fit of rage and despair.

While I am lying there, I hear footsteps approaching from behind. My years of training to be a solider have made me cautious so before I turn around I transform into Phantom and prepare for what might be coming. Ready for anything, I spin around and prepare to face whoever is coming.

"Danny?" a gentle voice asks as Adora comes out onto the balcony with a concerned look on her face. "I heard you scream and came to see if anything was wrong," she continues as I breathe a sigh of relief and change back to Fenton.

"I'm fine," I reply halfheartedly as I sit back down on the floor fighting back tears. The sting of homesickness sets in again and even with friends life isn't the same without Sam and Tucker. We were all alike outsiders but we had each other. That is gone however as I am now an outsider all alone.

"Are you sure?" Adora asks snapping me back from my memories as she walks over and sits down beside me. "You know your mother is worried for you, she said you've been acting very distant lately," she informs me as she looks down and sees my star charts. "Danny, your charts are torn up. You love astronomy, why would you destroy them?" she asks her voice sounding more like a mother than a friend.

"I...don't want to talk about it," I tell her trying to sound and look stern. I even let out a flash of green in my eyes like a rattlesnake rattles as a final warning but she sees through my illusion. I look into her glaring blue eyes which soon melt into concern for me. "I...," I began to say, if I had the courage I would have told her to back off but the concern in her eyes destroyed all coldness in my heart.

"Danny, what's wrong," she asks again as I sigh trying to collect my thoughts before turning to her.

"I...realized just now that there is no hope of me returning to Earth," I began as calm as possible. Those words sting worse than anything Vlad could create. "I'm not even sure if my loved ones are alive a year here could well equal a millennium there," I explain as Adora takes in my words. I look up to her one last time, "Even if they are alive they probably...," I began to say before a river tears flow from my eyes.

"Shh, it's okay," Adora says as she pulls me close to her and lays my head on her shoulder. "You can't say things like that," she tells me gently rubbing my back to calm me down like mom used to when I was younger. "You can never lose hope, it's the only thing that makes life worth living," she says trying to fight back tears of her own. "If I had lost hope Hordak would still control most of the planet and I would be his slave," she informs me as I dry my tears. "But I never give up, even when it looks bad, and neither should you," she says smiling at me.

I began to calm down and take a deep breath, "Thank you, Adora," I tell her as she helps me up, "I don't know what I would do without you," I tell her as she giggles.

"It's okay, but come now, your mother is worried is about you," she says as we walk back inside where Queen Angella is waiting for us. Before I head back inside, I take one last glimpse of the stars and silently think about the day when Danny Phantom will return to Amity Park.

**The End**


End file.
